Harry Potter and the Legacy of Godric Gryffindor
by RJL Moony
Summary: In his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry finds out more about his family. A new DADA professor and a friend of his parents comes to Hogwarts and he discovers a long hidden scecret and finds love along the way. Note:new chapters and updated story on the way.
1. Letters and the Unwelcome Visitor

Harry Potter and the Legacy of Godric Gryffindor 

1. Letters and the Unwelcome Visitor

Harry sat in his room at number 4 Privet Dr. and gazed at a picture that Hermione had sent him. It was a picture of him and Sirius from their stay at Grimmauld Place. Harry and Sirius were sitting in the drawing room playing chess, Ron stood near by giving Harry pointers. He lowered the picture and then looked over at the letter that she'd sent him. His thoughts were thrown back to that night in the Department of Mysteries. The events of the night flashed through his mind, everything from stepping on her foot to alert her of his plan, to seeing his godfather fall through the arch. He eyes started the tear and he realized that he would never see Sirius again.

He remembered chasing Bellatrix through the Ministry of Magic and stopping in the Atrium. He heard words resound in his mind that he never thought himself capable of saying, "Crucio!" It echoed disgustingly in his mind and the thought that he'd used an Unforgivable Curse sickened him. Just then Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter on his bed, shaking him from his thoughts. He picked up the letter and noticed that it had Albus Dumbledore's neat handwriting on it. Harry's eyes lit up as he turned it over to see the Hogwarts crest on the back, he tore open the envelop and read the letter.

_Dear Harry_,

_I am happy to inform you that you will be leaving for headquarters at the end of the week, I have informed Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley and they will be joining you shortly after your arrival. Voldemort has not surfaced since that night at the Ministry. The Order is on alert and most of us are very worried that he's planning something most terrible. Remus, Tonks, and Mad Eye will be coming to collect you, they'll be using a portkey, so be ready with you things. I shall see you when you arrive._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry finished the letter and said to Hedwig, "We're leaving soon, girl. We'll get to see the others soon, it'll be nice to see Hermione and Ron again. Even though it's only been two weeks since school let out, it seems so long." He walked over to his desk and took out two pieces of parchment and started writing. "I'll write to Hermione first, I want you to take this to her straight away. I want her to know first, alright?" He said looking at Hedwig as she sipped at her water.

_Dear Mione,_

_I just got a letter from Dumbledore, he's letting me leave the Dursley's early. I'm going to owl Ron and tell him the good news. Do you think your parents will let you leave so early? Send Hedwig back as soon as you can. Look forward to hearing from you._

_Ever yours_

_Harry_

Hedwig hopped from her cage and sat on his desk while he wrote, her amber eyes blinking at him as he wrote. "It'll be nice to see Remus and Tonks again. I even missed Mad Eye a little; I'll be glad when we never have to come back here again, Hedwig." He said stroking her head lightly. "You know girl, I should probably write a letter to Professor Dumbledore too, asking him if Hermione and Ron can come as well." She hooted in acknowledgement, he smiled and ran his hand down her feathers smoothing them out. She nipped him affectionately and he took out another piece of parchment.

_Ron,_

_I just got a letter from Dumbledore and he's letting me leave the Dursley's early! Hope to hear from you soon._

_Your mate_

_Harry_

"I wonder how he's doing, I'm surprised I haven't gotten an owl from him yet. He's usually sent Pig by now. "He folded the parchments up and set them aside, he dipped his quill back in the ink again an wrote his letter to Dumbledore.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I just wanted to say thank you for letting me leave early. I wanted to ask if it would be ok if Hermione and Ron came early too, they could meet me there. What with Ron's mum and dad in the Order and all I thought it would be easy for them to stay there with him instead of flooing back and forth or Apparating. I'll understand if it's dangerous for them to be there, and I'll try not to be disappointed. I understand that it's for my own safety if they can't._

_Harry_

Harry attached the letters to Hedwig's leg and she flew off. He rested his elbows on the windowsill and watched her shrink into the night. He stayed there for a while thinking of how nice it would be to see his friends again, especially his voice of reason. After he'd watched Hedwig vanish from sight he went down stairs to the kitchen. The Dursley's had pretty much left him alone this summer, not asked him to too much for fear Mad Eye would hold true to his word. As Harry walked into the kitchen his aunt was just sitting down at the table with a cup of tea. "Harry, is there anything I can get for you?" She said with a fake smile on her face, that was more of a combination of fear and loathing.

Harry smiled at her and said, "That's alright, Aunt Petunia. I can manage." He walked over to the refrigerator and took out some of the left over roast from the night before. As he made himself a sandwich he heard something coming from the hall outside the kitchen. It almost sounded like someone knocking on the door.

"You keep making your sandwich, dear. I'll get the door." His aunt said, he voice trembling a little. She stood up and walked out of the kitchen, a few minutes passed and she hadn't returned. Harry started to get an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hurriedly finished his sandwich and opened the door slightly, he saw Petunia standing there not moving. His eyes jumped to the front door, it was opened as if someone was standing there. He walked out of the kitchen completely now and stood behind his aunt, he looked around her shoulder to see a snake curled up in front of her. He looked up slowly and saw something that made his blood run cold.

Lord Voldemort stood in the door, flanked by no less than three Death Eaters all with their wands pointed at Petunia. At that moment he wish for nothing more than to have Remus, Tonks, and Mad Eye show up. He slowly reached into his pocket and took out his wand. Since last summer he'd started carrying it with him all the time. Cornelius Fudge had granted him special permission to use magic outside of school as a defense for just such an occasion. He held up his wand ready to jump out from behind Petunia when he heard Voldemort say, "Find him and bring him to me, unharmed. I want that pleasure to be mine." He turned to Petunia and said, "Close your mouth, muggle, unless you want to die like your fool sister." Petunia shuddered and did as she was told.

The Death Eaters fanned out and started looking for Harry. He took his wand and cast the Disillusionment charm on himself and stood in the corner. The snake in front of his aunt stirred and lifted it's head, it's cold lidless eyes looked at where Harry was and then back at it's master. He heard the snake say something, but it was so low he couldn't make it out. He started to shake and wished more than anything that someone would come. How had Voldemort found him? Why wasn't the ancient magic working? And why had he brought that ruddy snake, so it would be able to find him if he used any means of concealment?

All these questions flooded Harry's mind as the Death Eaters came back to the hall. Then a voice he recognized said, "My lord, he's not here. We've checked everywhere."

"Crucio!" Voldemort said pointing he wand at her. She fell to the ground and writhed in agony. "He is here, Nagini can feeling something about. Look again, and this time turn the house upside down if you have to but I want Potter found!" He shouted in his high cruel voice. The Death Eaters cringed and ran in all directions to find Harry. Voldemort walked towards Petunia as Nagini started to coil around him and make her way up to his shoulders. "Where are you hiding him, muggle? I know what magic Dumbledore used on this house to keep him safe from me, but nothing will stand in my way this night. I will only ask you once more...where is he?" He pointed his wand at her and she shook violently.

"He was in the kitchen last I saw him." She said he voice trembling and tears streaming down her face. He threw her to the side and blasted the kitchen door off it's hinges. He walked into the room and surveyed it, not seeing anyone he turned and said almost growling, "You would dare lie to me." She shook her head and he pointed his wand at her and said, "There is a price all who lie to Lord Voldemort pay. Crucio!" Harry watched in horror as she fell to the floor screaming and writhing in pain.

Not even Vernon deserved that kind of torture. He had to put an end to this, he jumped out from the corner and broke the charm and said, "Let her go, Voldemort, I'm the one you want."

"Indeed you are boy." He said raising his wand from Petunia, she continued to twitch and whimper in pain. "I see you care more for this muggle than I originally thought."

"That's the difference between you and I. I care for those who hurt me, even if they don't deserve it." He said as he dropped to his knees to check on her. "Are you alright, Aunt Petunia?" He asked in a quiet voice. She nodded and started to stand, but fell. Harry caught her before she fell back to the ground. "Leave her alone, you want me you can have me, but leave my aunt alone."

Voldemort let out a high cruel bellowing laugh and said, "The only thing I'll leave her to is death." He said pointing his wand at her again. "And this time, that old fool isn't here to stop me. I'll kill her and then take you."

"I think not, Tom!" Albus Dumbledore said from the stairs.

"Professor!" Harry said as he looked behind him.

"Harry, take this portkey and go at once. Take your aunt with you, I'll explain to your uncle where you are and send him and your cousin along after I've finished here." Albus said tossing Harry an old book. Harry caught it and he and Petunia where instantly taken to Grimmauld Place. "It's just you and me now, Tom." Albus said calmly.

Voldemort laughed slightly then said, "Do you really think I would come with only three Death Eaters? You must be getting on in years, Dumbledore." He took out a small whistle and blew it. A deafening sound filled the house and almost six more Death Eaters filled the hall and encircled Albus. "This is far from over, and when I'm done you'll be dead and your precious Harry will vulnerable."

Albus smiled merrily at him and said, "You must think I'm getting old if you thought I wouldn't have people here watching the house." Just then Fawkes flew in and vanished in a blinding flash leaving only a red fiery feather behind. The Death Eaters were surrounded by about twenty Aurors, all with their wands trained on two or more Death Eaters. "What's the muggle term...ah yes, 'the jig is up'. You've lost Tom." Albus said as he made his way towards Voldemort.

"No, it's not." A women said from behind him. Bellatrix came stumbling down the stairs with her wand pointed at Albus. "Avada Kedavra!" One of the Aurors threw a table in front of him and it exploded blocking the curse. There were a few small pops and Bellatrix was surrounded.

"We shall finish this another day, Dumbledore." Voldemort said as he Apparated from the house.

Remus stepped towards Albus and said with slight panic in his voice, "Where's Harry?"

"Fear not, Remus. I've sent him to headquarters, he's most safe. Right now I think we have a few Death Eaters to take to Azkaban." Albus said. The sound of popping came to his ears and the Aurors and Death Eaters Disappartated from the house. Albus asked Remus and Mad Eye to stay behind while he waited for Vernon, and Dudley to come home. Not but an hour after all the excitement they walked into the house, Albus and Remus had fixed everything that was destroyed and were sitting in the living room talking.

"What the bloody hell is this all about!, Who are you and what are you doing my house!" Vernon bellowed, his face turning an utterly unattractive puce.

Albus stepped forward and said, "I am Albus Dumbledore, this is Remus Lupin, I believe you've met him before. And this is Alastor Moody, I know you've met him before. There was an incident this evening that you should be aware of, please Mr. Dursley, sit down."

Vernon shook angrily, but sat down anyways. Trying to control his anger and be civil with the men in front of him he said, "Will one of you tell me why you're here?"

Albus sat back down and cleared his throat and said, "You know fully well why Harry was brought to live with you, and you also know of the person that took his parents from him. That person came here tonight and tried to take him, your wife stood in his way so he used a very nasty spell on her." Seeing the worry on Vernon's face Albus added, "She's doing better now, she's received medical attention to help with the pain but the mental strain will remain for a while. I've sent her and Harry to our headquarters and would ask that you and your son willingly go there. We shall provide you with normal transportation there and some of your things will be brought to you. I would ask that you remain there until things are calmed down a bit."

Vernon looked as though someone had just told him that he possessed magical abilities, he went from puce to green in a matter of minutes. "I am an understanding man by all means, Albus was it, but I am most certainly not going anywhere with you, and demand that you return my wife at once." Vernon said with a hint anger in his voice.

"Vernon, if I may. I am afraid that it is far to dangerous to return her here, I must insist that you come with us. You and your family will be safer, there are several wards that I can use to ensure that your family is safe, but I would feel much better setting them after you've arrived at headquarters. It won't be for very long, at least a few days."

Vernon shook uncontrollably and shouted, jumping to his feet, "Get out of my house and take your crackpot ways with you! Then you'll bring my wife back here and never come back, and you'll keep that _boy_ away from here too."

Remus shot up and stood nose to nose with the man four times his size, in all directions. "How dare you, talk about Harry like that." Remus said through clenched teeth. "I would hex you into the next life if you were worth wasting a spell on. You've all been nothing but horrid to that boy since the day he came here, don't think I don't know. I see it in his eyes, you are the worst people I've ever had the misfortune of meeting." He turned to Albus and said, "Do you really think they'll come with us? Why should we take them in the first place when they treat Harry the way they do?"

Moody stood up and growled, "I warned you, Dursley that we'd come and check on Harry to see if you'd been mistreating him." His magic eye whirling maliciously. "Albus, lets just Transfigure him into a pig and leave." He added with distain.

"No, Alastor. We will just return Mrs. Dursley and leave them alone as Vernon has asked." He looked back at Vernon and said, "I will however set a few rules for the way you treat Harry when he comes back for his final stay. You will treat him like family, because he _is_ your nephew whether you would have it or not. Secondly, you will allow his friends to visit. He will have open contact with our world. And finally he will be given whatever he asks for. He will be coming of age in our world next year and then he will be leaving you, so you will only have a short time with him. Do you understand all of this?" Albus finished, he light blue eyes boring through Vernon.

"Yes, everything is more than clear." Vernon said nervously.

"Wonderful," Albus said placing his hand on Vernon's shoulder. "Now I will do as you asked and bring your wife back. Remus, will you and Alastor come with me please. I will need you to stay with Harry while I bring Petunia back." They nodded and the three men Apparated out of the living room.

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place they found Harry and Petunia in the drawing room. Harry had gotten her a cup of tea and was sitting with her talking. "Harry, I know your uncle and I have been horrid to you most of your life. But what you did for me, the way you stood up to him..." She trailed off and sipped her tea. "I know you have the strength your mother had, and that stubborn streak of your fathers. You will overcome this, Harry. I just hope you can forgive Vernon and I for all the horrible things we've done and said to you over the years." A pained look crossed her face as she recalled a few occasions. She looked down at her tea cup and then back at Harry to see him crying.

"Thank you. I forgive you, I do. I knew, in the back of my mind that you never meant for me to go through all that. But sometimes I wondered why you all hated me so."

"Jealousy has a way of doing that to a person, Harry" Albus said as he walked into the drawing room. "Petunia, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you. Where are Vernon and Dudley?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"They're fine, they came home an hour after we'd sent the Death Eaters to prison." He said.

"So Voldemort escaped again?" Harry asked.

Albus nodded and cast his eyes back to Petunia. "I'm going to send you back home. You'll be fine, I've cast Anti-Apparating wards on your home. Everything is just as you had it before the events that took place. Accio book." The old book he'd made into a portkey flew to his hand and he said, "This will take you back home, just take hold of it." He said handing her the book. Petunia handed her cup to Harry and took the book, as soon as she did she was whisked back to Privet Drive.

Harry stood in front of Albus and the others and said, "How did he find me, I thought he couldn't because of the magic that was used to protect me."

"I would like to know the myself." Albus said. "But until we find out you'll be staying the remainder of the summer here, Remus is living here now and he'll be around most of the time make sure you stay out of trouble." He said as he looked over his half moon glasses with a knowing smile on his face. "I received your letter and not soon after that I felt that you were in danger. I told Fawkes to alert the Order member and have them ready if the Aurors needed help. I also had a few of them at your house already, using the Disillusionment Charm as you saw. Voldemort is getting restless. The loss of the Prophecy made him angry, and now he'll stop at nothing to get his hands on you. Harry, I fear that you're in more danger now than you ever have been in your six years at Hogwarts."


	2. Summer at Grimmauld Place

2. Summer at Grimmauld Place

Several weeks had passed since his arrival at Grimmauld Place, and the absence of Kreacher and the scream of blood traitors hadn't occurred to Harry yet. He sat in the drawing room one day reading when he heard, "Harry!" Hermione said as she bounded into the drawing room and nearly knocking him over as she threw her arms around him. "Are you alright? Professor Dumbledore told me what happened at the Dursley's."

"I'm fine Mione; I'll be a little better once I'm able to breathe though." He said trying to stifle a laugh as she smiled sheepishly at him and loosened her hold on his neck. "How are you, how's your summer been?"

"Here, lets go and sit down." She said and walked over to the couch and sat down, he followed her and sat next to her. "It's been a bit boring. Mum and dad took me to Scotland and we stayed a week there. It rained the whole time we were there, and then when we came home I got your letter and asked my parents if it would be alright if I came and they said yes. I was so happy; I've been worried about you. How are you dealing with...you know?"

"I'm alright, I feel a little empty though. I was looking that picture you sent me of me, Sirius and Ron. It was a good game; is Ron here yet?"

"Not yet, he owled me the other day saying that he'd be joining us later this week. How did Voldemort get past the protections on the house?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea, Dumbledore doesn't either. You know it might have to do with the fact that he used my blood to come back. He touched me after he got out of the cauldron and he didn't scream in pain. I'll have to ask Dumbledore about that, but right now it's so wonderful to see you." He said hugging her and giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

Hermione smiled and blushed a bit then said, "Have you gotten your O.W.L.S. yet?

"No, I've been waiting for them. How do you think you did?"

"Hopefully I got at least a few outstanding, but I'd be happy with excellent, as long as I didn't get any trolls I'll be happy."

"Hermione Granger, with a bad grade. That must be your worst nightmare." Harry said jokingly. She hit him playfully and he said, "Ouch, I'm sorry."

"You should be. So what should we do, we've got the whole day ahead of us." Hermione said.

Remus walked into the room and cleared his throat and said, "It's nice to see you Hermione."

She got up and walked over to give him a quick hug and said, "It's nice to see you too, Remus. How are you?"

"Better now that Harry is out of that bloody place, but let's not get into that. Harry, there is a meeting of the Order tonight and Albus wants all three of you there. The meeting starts at six, after dinner. Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George are coming tonight. Albus owled them and told them about your unexpected company, and they said they'd be here right after Arthur came home from the Ministry."

"So, what you're saying is that Professor Dumbledore is going to make us members of the Order?" Harry asked with a bit elation in his voice.

Remus had a feeling this was coming and shook his head. "Not yet, it's just for this meeting. Unless he's changed his mind you're all still too young, maybe he'll let you join next year. Until tonight, he's allowed me, Tonks, and Mad Eye to teach both of you some defensive and offensive spells. They'll be difficult spells, hexes, and curses; I trust you'll both do your best to learn them as quick as possible."

"Yes we will." They said in unison. They Harry said, "What about Ron and Ginny will they be training with us?"

"How did I know you were going to say that? We'll fill them in after the meeting. Now go grab your wands and meet us in the kitchen." Remus said as he turned to leave.

Harry and Hermione ran up to their rooms and came back to the kitchen a few minutes later with wands in hand. They sat down at the table and waited for their trainers to come in. "Isn't this exciting, Harry. It's like having the D.A. assembled again in a way." Hermione said beaming at him. He flashed a smile back and nodded.

"Constant Vigilance!" a gravely voice barked from the door. They jumped and turned to see Mad Eye Moody clunking into the kitchen. "Is what you need to be a damn good Auror, and that's not all...you need sharp eyes too." He said and his magical eye whirled around to look at them. "I'm impressed though, Harry. You held the Disillusionment Charm longer than I thought you would. You've got guts, Harry; you'll make a fine Auror one of these days." He said walking over to them and sitting down.

Tonks and Remus walked in and looked at Harry, Hermione and Mad Eye, "Starting the party without us, are you?" Tonks said smiling. She walked over and gave Harry and Hermione a hug and said, "How are you Harry?"

"I'm fine, thank you for everything. I was worried that Voldemort was going to kill my aunt and then do God only knows what to me. I'm glad Dumbledore came when he did." Harry said.

"So am I." Hermione said, but barely audible. Remus looked at her and smiled. Then looked back at Harry and said, "Well shall we go out the back yard?" He walked over to the door and opened it and they paraded out. Hermione was the last to go out; Remus stopped her and said, "I'm glad he's alright too." He smiled at her and put his arm around her and they walked out together.

"Harry, you and Hermione sit down here and take some notes." Mad Eye said as he conjured a table with a few pieces of parchment and quills on it. "We're going to teach you more advance spells than the ones in your school books. We'll even teach you the Unforgivable Curses, if we have to. Here's hoping it doesn't come to that." He said as he lifted his hip flask and took a long pull at it.

"I doubt those will be necessary, Alastor." Remus said as he saw the worried look on Harry's face. "We will be teaching you more advanced spells, hexes, charms, and curses, but they'll only be defensive and offensive as I said before. I think we should start with a simple Shield Charm first. Tonks, would you care to help me demonstrate?"

"I'd be happy to." She said hopping off the table and walking over to him.

"Now the spell for this charm is..." Remus started and Hermione's hand shot up. "Hermione, this isn't an actual class, you needn't raise your hand, just call out the answer."

She blushed and said, "Ok, I'll try to remember that. Protego."

"Very good. I'm sure you went over this in the D.A. but it's an important spell nonetheless. Now, Tonks will cast the stunner on me and I'll deflect it with the Shield Charm. Ready," he said looking at Tonks.

She nodded and said, "Stupefy!" A jet of red light shot from her wand.

"Protego!" Remus shouted at the same time and the spell bounced off the shield. "Would you like to see it one more time?" He asked. Harry and Hermione shook their heads. "Good, now you give it a try. Remember to cast the charm the second your opponent cast the spell." He said.

Harry stood in front of Tonks and held his wand at the ready. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Harry shouted and the spell flew off the shield and hit the bushes near by.

"Good, Harry. Now it's your turn Hermione." Remus said.

Hermione stood up and walked over to Tonks, her wand at the ready she waited. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" The jet of red light flew back towards Tonks and she ducked just in time.

"I think they've got the Shield Charm down, Remus. Why don't we try something else?" Tonks said as she brushed off her robes.

"How about the Disillusionment Charm?" Harry said looking at Hermione. Her eyes got wide and he smiled at her childlike wonder.

"Good idea, Harry." Moody growled. "I'll take this one, Tonks. Now, Hermione let Harry show you how it's done."

Harry stepped back and hit himself on the head with his wand and he started to blend in with the background. "That's amazing Harry." Hermione said. He hit himself again and became visible again.

"Your turn, Mione. Just tap yourself hard on the top of your head." Harry said. "Then you can try it on me."

She hit herself on the head and started the feel the cool oozing running down the sides of her face. She shuddered as it charm finally started to work. "Did it work, can you see me?" She asked.

"You're still a little bit visible, but it's ok. I've been practicing mine, to hide me from Dudley and his gang. I'll try it on you, ok?" She nodded. He tapped her with his wand and she vanished from sight.

"Well done, Harry. Now Hermione you try it on Harry, really concentrate on making him blend in with the verge." Moody said gruffly.

Hermione became visible again after Harry removed the charm and tried it on him. She tapped him with her wand and he started to fade from sight. The look on her face was one of utter concentration and finally he blended in with the background. "I did it, I actually did it!" She said happily.

"Was there ever a doubt?" Harry said. She tapped him again and he became visible.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today, unless there's anything else you two want to go over with them?" Remus asked.

Moody grumbled and said, "There is one thing." He looked hard at Harry and said, "You've done one of the Unforgivable Curses, haven't you boy?" His magic eye was leering at Harry, almost trying to read his mind.

Hermione looked at him with surprise and said, "You didn't, did you?" He looked at the ground and pushed a stone with his foot. "Harry James Potter, look at me." Hermione said angrily. Harry never could resist her for long, and this time he knew he shouldn't, the three name call was usually not a good thing. He looked up at her and nodded. "What?! How could you, you know they're not good. Who did you use it on and which one was it?" She asked, with her hands on her hips. She looked oddly like Mrs. Weasley in that stance.

"After you got hit with that spell that knocked you out, the rest of us ran into another room. There was an arch in the middle that had a veil on it. We started fighting with the Death Eaters and then the Order came to help. Sirius and Bellatrix were fighting near the arch and she stunned him, he fell through and I ran after her after she left the room. When we got to the Atrium I used the Cruciatus Curse on her, it didn't do much because she said I had to take pleasure in it. I wanted to kill her for what she did to Sirius, I wanted her to suffer, but it didn't work." His said, he looked worse than he felt. He could see that he'd disappointed Hermione because he used such a horrid curse.

"Sometimes Aurors have to use them, Hermione. It's the only thing that saves us sometimes." Tonks said remorsefully.

"She's right." Moody growled. "But Hermione is right too. I'm just as surprised as her that you used it."

"After I'd had time to think about it, I realized using it scared the hell out of me. I don't want to stoop to Voldemort's way of doing things. I want to learn how to defend myself the way Professor Dumbledore did, it was the single most amazing display of magic I've ever seen."

"Tom Riddle is just as powerful as I am, Harry. I will teach you what I can, but you must promise me that you will never use _any_ the Unforgivable Curses again." Dumbledore said from the back door. "I've decided to join you in your training, and I've also come to ask the head of the D.A. if I could sit in on your meetings. Since of course it is named after me, and it does imply that I'm the one running it." He said warmly and smiled.

"I would be honored if you'd sit in on our meetings, sir. I guess this means you're going to let the D.A. stay?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't dream of taking away something as important as this. The reason I've come is to make an announcement. We have a new member of the Order starting today and he will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." He turned towards the door and said, "You may come out Dorian."

A man emerged from the house dressed in black robes with a silver trim. He walked with a bit of a limp and leaned on a cane with a unique handle that resembled the claw of a griffin surrounding a crystal ball. For a moment, Harry thought he was looking at Lucius Malfoy. The man's hair was jet black with streaks of gray on the sides and pulled back into a ponytail just at the nap of his neck. His eyes were the same green as Harry's and danced with life. He smiled at the assembly of people and said, "Hello, my name is Dorian Drake. I'm very pleased to meet you all, you most of all, Harry." He extended his hand to Harry who took his hand shook it.

"Dorian, it's nice to see you again." Remus said. "It's been far too long. I'm surprised you hadn't owled me to tell me you were coming back."

"I'm truly sorry, Remus. Albus insisted I keep this a secret. I'm also sorry we lost touch with each other. When I heard about Sirius I tried to come, but I wasn't able to get away, father wanted my help to decode an ancient text and he simply wouldn't let me leave."

"Shall we adjourn to the drawing room, where we can be a bit more comfortable?" Albus asked. He waved his hand and the table Alastor had conjured vanished. The parchments Harry and Hermione had barely written on vanished too. They walked into the house and to the drawing room. Everyone stopped at the door when they saw that it didn't look the same as when they'd arrived. "I did a bit of redecorating, while you were outside. What do you think?"

The room was beautiful, the floors shined, the fireplace crackled merrily and the whole room had completely changed. The old dusty couch had been replaced with a squishy red couch that looked like it had been taken from the Gryffindor Common Room. A beautiful rug now adorned the floor in front of the fireplace, which had a floral Victorian pattern to it. At the far end of the room, there was a small sitting area that resembled Albus' office at Hogwarts. There were two overstuffed arm chairs flanking a spindly table that had a wizard chess set resting on it. At the other end of the room was a card table that had pumpkin cakes, plates, and a pot of tea, cups and a pitcher pumpkin juice on it. Albus waved his hand and goblets appeared, "I knew I'd forgotten something. Tuck in everyone."

They walked over to the table and started filling goblets and cups with tea and juice, and filled their plates with cake. Taking seats around the room they stated talking to Dorian. "My father, Phineas Drake..."

"You're the son of _the _Phineas Drake. The world's foremost researcher of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said with an air astonishment.

"Mione, you'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." Harry teased.

She hit him and said, "Stow it, Potter. I'm sorry Professor Drake; you'll have to excuse Harry. He has the tendency to misplace his tact sometimes."

Harry took a bite of cake and purposely looked up with a mouthful of cake and said, "I do not." Crumbs falling out of his mouth. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and took a sip of juice.

Harry swallowed and said, "Professor Drake, did you go to Hogwarts? You seem to know Remus pretty well."

Dorian put his plate down and said, "I was a Marauder until the end of my fifth year at Hogwarts. Then my father and I moved to Sweden and I lost touch with them. Remus and I wrote back and forth over the years, and of course I heard about Voldemort's defeat when you were but a year old. Remus was right; you do look very much like your father, and from what Albus told me you are very much like him."

"So what's the old man up to, Talon?" Remus asked.

"Talon?" Harry said.

"That was my nickname, I helped you father and Sirius master their Animagus training. I was already a registered Animagus when I started at Hogwarts. My father believed in teaching magic at an early age. He always said that a wizard should have some skills when they started at school. I've heard that Miss. Granger is the cleverest witch of her time, I assume that you started your reading before you started at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I find it all so very fascinating," Hermione said, her eyes alight with elation.

"Albus tells me that you and Harry's mother, Lily are not too different. You both share the same hunger for knowledge." She nodded vigorously. "You and I will have to talk sometime, Hermione. I think you'd find my notes very interesting," Dorian said.

"Dorian, I think we should let Hermione be for a while, if she blushes anymore she'll be able to act as the heating source in here instead of the fire," Albus said laughing a bit. Hermione blushed harder.

"My apologies, Miss Granger," Dorian said. "Now Harry, I hear you had a run in with Voldemort."

"Yes, he came to my aunt and uncle's house," Harry said taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"I'm going to help Albus go over the protection on the house, to try and see where it went wrong. Harry, I'd like to talk to you after the meeting tonight," Dorian said taking a sip of his tea.

"I'd like that very much, sir," Harry said. Just then there was a clatter in the kitchen, Remus went to see what it was and came back moments later with the Weasleys. "Ron, good to see you mate," Harry said shaking his friend's hand. Hermione gave him a quick hug and smiled, and then she ran over to talk to Ginny.

"Arthur, Molly...this is Dorian Drake. He'll be filling the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year," Albus said.

"You do know that job is cursed right?" Ron asked without thinking. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, "What?!"

"I've been told that no teacher lasts more than a year. I hope to break that cycle; I'd very much like to make Hogwarts my home again," He said cheerfully and clapped Ron on the back.

Harry looked up and realized that Kreacher wasn't around. "Remus," Harry said quietly. "Where's Kreacher. I've noticed he's not around that much,"

Remus pulled him aside and said, "We found him in Buckbeak's room, but it wasn't a pretty sight. I think Buckbeak got mad after he'd been injured and decided to go after Kreacher. The door was off the hinges and we saw Kreacher's body in a bloody heap on the floor in the corner,"

Harry couldn't help but smile, "I know it's not right, but I'm happy he's gone,"

"So am I Harry. I'm also glad the picture of Sirius's mother is gone too. We had to blast the wall apart to remove it, and Albus took down the tapestry too, see?" Remus said pointing to the wall. "It's so much quieter here without that infernal picture," he added smiling.

After they'd visited with Dorian Drake he left saying he'd be back the meeting, but wouldn't be able to attend dinner because he wanted to get some of his classroom supplies. Molly cooked dinner and they had a wonderful meal, roast beef, potatoes, carrots, and for dessert, a delicious lemon tort. After the dishes were cleared away they adjourned to the dinning room, where all the Order meetings were held. They had their dessert during the meeting along with tea and butterbeer and pumpkin juice.

"I would like to present a new member of the Order of the Phoenix, Dorian Drake," Albus said standing up with Dorian. "He has finally come back to England after a long time away and has decided to take the only open position at Hogwarts." There was a collective clap for Dorian and he bowed slightly to his new colleagues.

"I'm very happy to be inducted to the Order. I've been in contact with Albus and he told me about the opening in both places and I came as soon as I could get away," His face dropped a little as he saw crestfallen faces around the room and continued, "I would also like to make a toast, to Sirius Black. He was an old friend, and a damn good man. Cheers." He said raising his glass, everyone followed suit and he went on. "I will help as best as I can to see that Voldemort is stopped. No more innocent lives shall be lost because of him," his eyes were on Harry as he said this. He took his seat again and the meeting commenced.

Harry recanted the events of that night at Privet Drive and bits of what happened at the Ministry of Magic. He left out Dumbledore's telling of the Prophecy and what happened in the Atrium. It was nearing eleven o'clock and the meeting had just broken, Dorian having told them of his research into ancient magic and spells, potions and other things that he and his father had discovered. When the members of the Order left for the evening Albus took Harry aside and said, "Harry, I'm going against my better judgment in doing this, but I'm going to allow you, Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley into the Order," Harry's eyes lit up. "That doesn't mean that you'll be attending every meeting, but you three will be privy to any and all information we have. And it will stay between the three of you, is that understood?" Harry nodded. "Alright then, go and tell Hermione and Ron," he said smiling at Harry. Harry ran to tell him friends their good news and to tell Ron about the continuation of the D.A.

The arrival of Dorian Drake was a great relief to some members of the Order, but to one it was more of a curiosity. Alastor Moody had his doubts, it seemed odd that just a few weeks ago Harry was nearly attacked by Voldemort and several Death Eaters in a potentially safe place, and here they have a new member of the Order and Hogwarts has a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "Albus, how do you know we can trust Dorian? He's involved in Dark Arts research, we don't know that's he's not planning something with that git," Moody growled.

"Alastor, I trust Dorian as I trust Remus and Severus. He has showed his accolades as a good man and he will be a fine teacher. I will watch him very closely if you feel there is something odd about him," Albus said reassuringly.

Alastor said, "You'd do well to. I'm not an Auror and I'm still alive because my instincts have failed me, and this is one of those times," his eye whirled around to the back of his head and saw that Dorian was standing behind them.

"That's some eye you got there, Alastor," he said walking up next to him. Moody's eye never left him. "I have excellent hearing, and I'll reassure you that I'm not in league with Voldemort or the Death Eaters. My family may be pure blood but we don't share the same views as most pure blood families. Sirius had the misfortune of being present for muggle and half blood bashing, he told me how his parents used to carry on. I will do my best to watch over Harry and his friends, when Albus or any member of the Order for that matter can't. I'm as much as part of it as they are, and I've fought my share of Death Eaters," He said grimly patting his leg. "Twisted my knee the whole way around and broke my leg. Did it nine times before I could muster the strength to throw the bastard back. After that I had my wand built into my cane, not the way Lucius Malfoy has his but its inside,"

Alastor nodded in acknowledgement and said, "I'm sorry for not trusting you, but you've got to keep him safe. No telling what those bloody bastards would do if they got their hands on him,"

After everyone finally left, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the drawing room with Remus and Tonks. Harry and Ron were playing chess by the window and Remus was watching. Tonks and Hermione were talking about the coming year and how exciting it would be study under such a decorated researcher of defensive magic. Ginny had gone to bed and twins were in the kitchen working on one of their joke candies. Molly and Arthur were outside talking about the events at Privet Drive and the rest of the house was quite.

"Checkmate," Ron said smiling as his queen battered Harry's king. "Good game, mate. You almost had me,"

"I would have had you if someone hadn't changed their strategy half way through the game," Harry said scathingly, with a joking tone.

Hermione and Tonks stood up and Tonks said, "Well I'm going home. I'll see you the day after tomorrow; we'll be training again then."

Remus walked over to her and said, "Are you sure, you don't want to resume training tomorrow?"

Tonks nodded and said, "Mad Eye wants to go on patrol tomorrow, all day. So we can try and find more Death Eaters and try to find out more about what You-Know-Who is up to. Well I'm off, good night all,"

"I'll walk you out," Remus said as he followed her to the entrance hall.

Ron yawned and stretched and said, "I think I'll turn in too, it's been a long day. Harry you coming up?"

"I'll be up in a bit Ron," Harry said as Ron left the room. He walked over and sat down next to Hermione and said, "What do you think about being made members of the Order?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "I think I saw it coming. Think about it, Harry. Dumbledore asked us to attend the meeting; I don't think it was because of what happened. I think he knows the mistake he made and wants to correct it. I know how you hated being in the dark last summer, I think he's trying to atone for it."

Harry smiled at her and put his arms around her and said, "Why are you so clever, Mione?"

She flashed a dazzling smile and said, "I guess it just comes naturally. I've always been this way, if you're not used to it by now too bad." She finished crossing her arms and putting in a hurt look.

They burst into fits of laughter. She hugged him and he said, "I could never tire of your cleverness, Miss Granger. It's gotten my hide saved more than once. But I felt defenseless when you got hit with that spell in the Department of Mysteries, and then Sirius fell and I...I felt alone. Ron had been turned into a blithering idiot by those brains. When I ran after Bellatrix, I didn't really have a plan. I would have used my bare hands but I knew that would have only gotten me killed. I wanted her to feel the same thing I felt, I wanted her to hurt as much as I did. That's why I used the Cruciatus Curse on her."

Hermione's eyes were shining with tears and she leaned into Harry and said, "I'm sorry, I should have been more on guard than I was."

"No, you don't have to be sorry. If I hadn't dragged you and the others there, none of this would have happened and Sirius would still be..." he said trailing off.

Hermione took his face in her hands and said, "Stop blaming yourself for that. It was us that went with you; you didn't force us to go. We're your friends Harry; we'll stick by you no matter what." She pulled him into a firm hug and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then ran her fingers through his hair. His stomach felt fluttery as she ran her fingers through his hair and held him close. "Never think that we'll abandon you. I'll always be here for you." She smiled at him and kissed him again. Then she stood up and said, "I think I'm going to turn in," She held out her hand and said, "Coming?"

He took her hand they made their way out of the drawing room. Hand in hand they mounted the stairs and walked up when they got to their rooms they had one last good night hug and went to bed.


	3. Professor Drake

3. Professor Drake's First Lesson

"Excellent Harry, that was a perfect example of the Blasting Charm." Remus said as the bottle he'd set up just blew apart. "Reparo." He said waving his wand over the shards of glass. "Ron you try next." Ron stepped up and waved his waved his wand and the bottle burst apart again. "I think you've got that one down, Hermione, care to give it a go?" She stood up and Remus repaired the bottle again, she waved her wand and this time it exploded. "Wonderful, you've done the best so far." She smiled at Remus and stepped back. "Alright, Ginny your turn." Ginny walked over in front of the bottle after it had been repaired and waved her wand. It exploded again. "Marvelous. I think you've all got that one down." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I've had to use this charm a few times," Moody said taking a swig from his hip flask. "Works damn good on doors, very effective. Now we've got a treat for you, Remus."

Remus walked back inside and came back out with Dorian Drake. "Hello everyone, I see your training is going well."

"Hello, Professor Drake." Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"How are you this fine day, beautiful weather we're having today isn't it?" He said as he walked over to shake Harry and Ron's hand. "Alastor told me that Tonks wouldn't be able to join you today so I said I'd come and fill in for her. They agreed to let me teach this lesson today, so consider this your first Defense class. I must warn you, I work my students hard and my tests are something to be rivaled. Not many have passed them with a perfect score." He put down his bag and sat down; stretching is leg out as he sat. "So tell me what you've learned so far."

Harry said, "We've learned the Shield Charm, the Disillusionment Charm, and we just finished with the Blasting Charm. When we were at school last year I taught the D.A. the disarming spell and how to cast a Patronus. Remus taught me that in my third year because of the Dementors guarding the school."

Dorian looked at him with astonishment, "That my boy is advanced magic, even for a seventh year. I'm very impressed, Albus told me that you had excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts but I hadn't thought you'd gone that far. Would you mind, casting your Patronus for me, Harry?"

"Not at all, Professor." He held his wand out and said, "Expecto Patronum." A light sprang from his wand and stood before them in the form of a stag.

"Prongs," Dorian said. "You are truly James's son, Harry." The Patronus bowed and disappeared. "I've not seen such a sight in many years. Your father was the first to master the Animagus training, then Sirius and finally...well it's best not to dwell on the past. Now shall we start your training?" they nodded and Dorian turned to open his bag. He took out several books and some quills and parchment and said, "Now I'm going to give you each a book, but first you're going to try and pick which book you'll be using. Each on is different, they each contain a different level of spells in them. These books are like none you've ever seen, they choose you more than you choosing them."

"Sounds like Dark magic to me, Dorian." Moody growled. "His eye whirled around and landed on the books as if looking into them. "But they seem fine to me." His eye came up and rested on Dorian and he said, "You've seen the biting book Hagrid ordered for his Care of Magical Creatures class, right?"

Dorian thought for a moment then said, "As yes, the Monster Book of Monsters. Nasty little thing, damn near bit my hand off when they first came out. Thankfully I was wearing gloves otherwise you and I would share more than leg injuries, Alastor." He laughed a bit and Moody just sat and glared at him. "Well, shall we get on with it then? Harry, step up and look at the books. You'll know which one is meant for you." Dorian laid the books out on the table and stepped back.

Harry walked over and looked at them; all of them were black, with an engraved design on the cover of a sword and shield. His eyes passed from one to the next to the next and back to the first. His eyes darted back and forth and finally came to rest on the first one again. He looked up and smiled and said, "It's this one, I can feel it." He reached for the book, but before he could it flew up to his hand.

"Indeed it is. As I said, the book chooses the person, Ron you're next." Ron stood up and walked over to the books and looked at them, his eye went back and forth. "Don't try so hard, let the book feel you." Dorian said calmly. Ron took a breath and stood looking at the books, and then he looked at the one on the end. It flew to his hand and he stepped back. "Good, Hermione you're next, and then Ginny." The last book two books lay on the table and before either of them could stand they flew off the table and landed gently in the girl's laps. "You can open them now; they have a series of complex spells, hexes, jinxes, curses and potions in them."

Hermione looked up from her book and said, "But we'll be taking Potions this year, at least I think we will."

Moody said, "Part of being and Auror is learning how to make potions. Sometimes, a spell just doesn't cut it, you have to use a potion."

"Alastor's right, that's why I'll be teaching you a little bit of Potions too. Most of these are defensive potions, and some are healing, but they are all very complex. Which is why all my classes will be double periods." Dorian said sitting back down. "I trust you already have questions, Hermione."

"Just one, what will Professor Snape have to say about this?"

"He's perfectly fine with it." Albus' quiet voice said from the gate. He opened it and walked in and said, "Good afternoon. Dorian may I talk with you and Harry please?" They exchanged glances and nodded. "Will you excuse us please?" Albus said as he walked past them and into the kitchen, they went to the drawing room and he closed the door.

"Is everything alright, Albus?" Dorian asked.

"I'm afraid it's not. Harry, the Death Eaters have escaped from Azkaban and they are looking for you. Voldemort's wrath has grown more terrible. He grows ever impatient to find out what the Prophecy says, and he wants nothing more than to have you dead. You must not leave the house for any reason, until you leave for the Hogwarts Express. I will have your books sent to you, along with Hermione and Ron's, you are all in danger. I have also alerted the other member of the D.A. that were involved in the Department of Mysteries battle. They will be coming here and after a closed meeting with the Order we shall decide whether or not to allow them to become members too."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, not only had the Death Eaters escaped but his friends were possibly going to be made member of the Order too. "Have things gotten that severe, Albus?" Dorian asked.

"Yes they have, Dorian. We found several of the Aurors who helped take the Death Eaters in that night dead. Neville and Luna are coming by portkey tonight, I insisted. Much to the protest of Neville's grandmother, she really is a pleasant woman." Albus said with a look of pain on his face. "Luna will stay with girls and Neville with stay with you and Ron. Professor Drake is also staying here tonight, we spoke before he arrived and has agreed to help Remus and the Weasleys. The meeting is in less than three hours, so I'll have to ask you to cut your lesson short, Dorian."

He nodded and said, "Quite alright, Albus. I understand that Order business comes before premature lessons; we'll pick back up tomorrow Harry. Tell Ron and Hermione that I want you to start reading though."

"Yes sir." He said. "Professor Dumbledore, do you want, Hermione, Ron and I at the meeting tonight?"

"Not this time Harry, but I'll have Remus fill you in on what was said. I want you to keep an eye on Luna and Neville. Bellatrix and Lucius are orchestrating all the raids and the search for you and the others. Lucius is most interested in handing you to Voldemort personally. There is a vile plan in the works to deliver the entire D.A. to Voldemort, entire meaning the six of you. He wants to make you all pay for his loss of the Prophecy."

Dorian stood in thought for a moment and then said, "Perhaps we should go back to the others, they'll wonder what's going on." Albus nodded and they left the room. When they walked out to the garden they found Ron, Hermione and Ginny engrossed in their book and talking back and forth. "It would seem as if they've already started reading." He looked at them and said, "I'm afraid I'll have to cut this lesson short for today. We'll continue tomorrow, I'll be staying the night so we can get an early start."

Albus stepped next to him and added, "Neville and Luna will be joining you also, they will be attending your lesson tomorrow too. I trust that you'll not tell them about your news until after the meeting tomorrow, Harry."

"We'll keep quiet until Remus tells us what's going on. What time are they getting here, Professor?" He asked.

Albus looked at his watch and said, "Right about...now." The sound of something falling came from the kitchen and they all walked to the door to find Neville and Luna standing inside, flanked with their belongings. "Harry, would you and the others please help them with their things?" Harry nodded and he and the others walked over to Neville and Luna to greet them. Before leaving the kitchen Neville handed Albus a wooden spoon that had been their portkey.

Harry lead everyone upstairs and to their rooms and said, "Get settled and then we'll all meet in the drawing room so we can catch up." Hermione and Ginny helped Luna with her trunk and Ron and Harry helped Neville with his. A few minutes later, the boys were descending the stairs and walking into the drawing room talking animatedly. Twenty minutes later the girls joined them. While they were waiting, Neville and Harry got into a chess game while Ron watched and coached Neville.

"Move your castle here, and you'll be safe." Ron said. Neville moved his piece and Harry wasn't able to make the move he'd planned.

"Hello, Ronald." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Ron turned to see her staring at him with her large blue eyes, her blond hair cascaded down over her left shoulder and smiling at him. Ron gave a nervous titer and said, "Hi...how's your summer been going?"

She looked down at the floor and said, "Just fine," Then looking back up at him, a bit pink in the cheeks she continued. "I've been looking forward to starting term again. I've missed our meetings of the D.A., and from what Ginny tells me it'll be an actual club this year."

He looked at Ginny and then at Harry and asked, "Is that true, Dumbledore is actually letting us continue with the D.A.?"

Harry looked up and smiled, "Yup, and he's even asked if he can sit in on a few of our meetings. Professor Drake will also be watching us, I'm really excited to get started again." He stood up and said, "Everyone still have their galleon?" They all nodded. "Good, I'll have to make a point of telling the professors about them. Maybe they can come up with a different way of us getting together."

Hermione looked at him and said as she stood up, "We should keep them though. If one of us is in trouble we can sort of communicate with them. I've altered mine so I can get a hold of Harry and Ron if I need them; I'll have to do everyone else's too."

Harry smiled and crossed the room, "Mione, that's brilliant. How does it work?"

"Well," She said nonchalantly. "It's really quite simple. When one of us is in trouble we touch the galleon and it gets ice cold, and when you touch it Harry, it gets hot. That signals the date change, this way we won't confuse the date of the next meeting with someone being in trouble. I think we should give it a try. Why don't we all go up and our galleons and see if it works?"

Harry smiled at her and said, "Good idea. Shall we then?" They all nodded and went to get their galleons. When they returned to the drawing room Harry said, "Ok, one of you try to hex me. I'll touch my coin and see if it works."

"Harry?"

"Yes, Mione?"

She gave him a sheepish look and said, "I need to cast the charm on them first."

If he could have felt any smaller and any more foolish in his entire life it was now. "Sorry, I guess I'm just anxious to see how it works." He handed her his galleon, as did the others. She preformed the Protean Charm on them and changed them, yet again.

"Ok, now we can try to hex you." She said smiling brightly.

"Very funny, Mione." Harry said sticking his tongue out at her. "Ok, we'll all pair up and try to hex each other to see if the charm works. I doubt that it won't work, it's like Hagrid said 'taint a spell our Hermione can't do'." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her blushing a little.

They all paired up and held their coins in their hands. Wands pointed and ready to hex, one by one the coins became like ice. "That's great, Hermione. They work perfectly." Ginny said. "Now at least we'll know when Harry is in trouble, or anyone for that matter."

"Ok then, I'll have to alter the other galleons when we get back to school. Harry, when is the first meeting?" Hermione asked.

Harry walked back to the arm chair and sat down, "I'm not sure yet, I have to talk with Dumbledore to see how we should go about doing this. Last year it was just to spite Umbridge, but it's going to be an actual club this year so I'll need more help. I'll ask him after the meeting, try and catch him before he leaves."

Ron, Neville, and Harry resumed their game and the girls started chatting again. Before to long Neville shot out of his chair and said happily, "Checkmate, Harry."

"I almost had you. Ron, why weren't you helping me instead?"

"Because, you know how to play and good too. I should know, I taught you how to play. So I decided to give Neville the upper hand." Ron replied smiling wickedly.

Remus stuck his head in and said, "The meeting is about to start, I'll stop in after and fill you in."

Harry nodded and said, "Thanks Remus."

The door closed and they resumed their conversation. The girls were talking about school, mostly the coming year and the threat on the wizarding world. They also talked about their summer holiday. Ginny said, "Dean and I spent a few days together, Mum made Ron come with us." She lowered her voice and said, "I don't think he was happy. He kept glaring at Dean when he thought I wasn't looking." She brought her voice back to normal volume and asked, "What did you do, Hermione?"

"My parents and I went to Scotland. It was miserable; we stayed in this drafty castle. It was nice but it was cold and the rain, oh it rained the whole time and came inside in spots. But I spent most of my time in the library, they had so many books. I got caught up on my reading."

"I didn't think that was possible." Ron said jokingly,

She punched him and said, "Shut it you."

"Ouch, that hurt." Ron said rubbing his arm.

Hermione smiled and said, "Good, you deserved it." Harry had to turn away to keep from laughing at them. He bit down on his hand to stifle the laughter. "Harry, are you ok?" She asked.

He wiped his eyes and turned back and said, "I'm fine, Mione. Just a little dust in my throat that's all." He coughed to make it seem convincing, but she wasn't buying it. She looked at him with a slight smirk on her face and went back to her conversation.

"So Luna, what did you do?" Hermione asked.

Luna was staring at the fire and humming softly something that seemed to resemble 'Weasley is Our King'. She looked up and said, "I've been working on my defensive magic. And trying to come up with a way for a certain someone to notice me." She added turning her head back to the fire and blushing slightly.

Ginny walked over to her and knelt down and asked excitedly, "Who is it? Which house is he in?"

"Gryffindor, but that's all I'm telling you. If you want to know then you'll have to figure it out." She said crossing her arms and putting on a defensive look.

"It wouldn't be the one Gryffindor that every girl throws themselves at would it?" Ginny said raising her eyebrows.

Luna smiled and said, "Of course not, this particular Gryffindor is known but not very well known?"

Ron sauntered over to them and said smiling, "It's me isn't it."

Luna tried to hide her face and the fact that she'd just blushed the shade of his hair and said, "Oh, of course not Ronald." She lowered her voice and said, "I was actually talking about Neville."

Ron's face fell a little bit and he said, "Oh, I'll be sure to tell him later."

"Ronald Weasley don't you dare!" Ginny screamed taking her best Molly Weasley stance. She pointed her finger at him and started wagging it and said, "If you make Luna and Neville's stay here uncomfortable I'll hex you into the wall."

"Ok, sis I was only teasing." He said putting his hands up. He walked back over to Neville and Harry and started talking with them again. Every so often he would glance over at Luna and think 'the fire really makes her look pretty'.

"I know who it really is." Hermione said.

Luna turned back from the fire quickly and said, "Oh you do, so who is it?"

Hermione smiled and said, "It's someone in this room, but it's not who you said it was. And it's not who we would assume it is."

Ginny looked at Hermione and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned towards Ginny and whispered, "You're brother." Just as the words escaped her lips her hand shot to Ginny's mouth to keep her from repeating it. "Don't say a word."

Albus looked around the room and said, "We are met with a terrible problem, Voldemort is livid over the loss of the Prophecy and he wants Harry and the others. He has ordered the Death Eaters to stop at nothing to find them, I know that they are in grave danger so long as they are outside our watch. I have spoken with Harry and Dorian and have decided that it's time to let him and the others become members of the Order. Does anyone have any objections to this?" He waited and there were a few unhappy mutters, mostly from Severus and some from Molly. "I will take your silence then as your agreement. I know our work is dangerous, but we mustn't leave them out of the loop. I've done that once already and look what happened, I will not make the same mistake again. Now I will open the floor to any questions or discussions you may have." He sat down and folded his hands in his lap.

Remus and Dorian looked around the room and then back at Albus. Remus nodded and stood up. "I think we should be teaching them wandless magic, Albus. Harry said during our first day of training that he wanted to do magic like you. He said it was the single most amazing display of magic he'd ever seen. Dorian and I both agree that it would be in their best interest if they learn how to perform without a wand. And I think that you should teach Harry Occlumency, whereas I know Severus meant well," He said scowling at Snape. "I think you would be a better teacher than he, for this particular subject."

Severus's eyes flashed with anger and he shot out of his chair and hissed, "How dare you! I agreed to teach, Potter and he did not practice. He is a negligent student, just like his father."

Dorian shot up and said, "Enough, Severus! It was years ago, let it go! Sirius only led you down there because he thought it would be funny, James is the one that saved you. Or have you been so absorbed in your potions that that part of your mind has been erased, or perhaps it's the fact that you hated James because of Lily?"

Minerva stood up and said, "Quiet both of you! I've had enough of this bickering, that includes you too, Remus. Now we are all supposed get along here, we need to be strong and work _together_." She said stressing the word 'together'. "Now, for the remainder of this meeting and every other one we hold I want the three of you to be civil to one another. If not for the strength of the Order then for Harry. He needs all the strength he can get to face, You-Know-Who. And we need to be behind him." She sat back down and looked at Albus.

Dorian and Remus stood there in utter shock, not since their days at Hogwarts had they been reprimanded by a teacher and they felt like they were back in class again. Severus just sneered and said, "My apologies Minerva, I shouldn't have let things of the past upset me. Drake, Lupin, I'm sorry for loosing my temper." He said flatly.

Dorian sat back down and nodded curtly and Remus did the same. "Now that that is settled, I will say this...I am going to teach Harry Occlumency, along with the rest of the D.A.. Just to be safe I think it would benefit them to learn it. I know that Harry can fight the Imperius Curse; he just needs to be able to close himself off from Voldemort's attacks. I will also teach them wandless magic, with the help of Remus, Dorian, Alastor and Tonks. Remus is right it will be of great use to them in their fight against Voldemort. If there is nothing else to report or discuss then I call this meeting..."

"There is one thing, Albus." Severus said standing up.

Albus looked over her glasses and his blue eyes twinkled with curiosity. "Yes, Severus?"

"The Dark Lord's plan for Potter and his friends, I know what he's planning." Snap said not making eye contact with Albus.

Minerva said, "Why then Severus didn't you say anything before? You knew what danger the children were in, are in. If You-Know-Who gets hold of them then all hope is lost."

"Minerva you must understand, Severus is placing his life on the line for the Order as all of you do. However his position is far more dangerous, he is right in the snake's lair and they will strike if they feel he's untrustworthy. Severus, if you would enlighten us with Voldemort's plan." Albus said calmly.

Snap bowed his head and cleared his throat and said, "He plans to trap Potter and the others. He will use the same method as before, only this time he plans to use one of his close friends to set the trap. Six young wizards and witches bested him last year and he is more than seething. After the battle in the Department of Mysteries he used the Cruciatus Curse on every one of the Death Eaters. Whether they were there or not. He means not to fail this time in killing Potter; he's been using the old Riddle house as a base of operations for some time now. He's trusted Pettigrew to this point, so I feel he will use him to set the trap. We must keep an eye on Potter and the others, not let them leave the grounds without a teacher escorting them. Might I suggest having Aurors present on the grounds?"

Albus steepled his fingers and said, "I couldn't have thought of a better idea. Alastor, would you speak with the other Aurors and ask them to come to Hogwarts at the start of term?" Mad Eye growled in acknowledgment. "Good, now as for the teacher escort, I will assign one to each student. Dorian I think it would be best if you watched over Harry, Ron and Hermione. Remus I would like you to be present on the grounds to assist Dorian is his guarding of the trio. Minerva, I would like you to watch over Mr. Longbottom, and Tonks, you'll be guarding Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood. None of these six is to be anywhere without one of you present unless of course for obvious reasons. Thank you, Severus for that bit of crucial information. Now meeting adjourned."

The dinning room doors opened the Order members walked out; Harry heard the commotion and walked to the door. Just as he got there it opened and Remus and Dorian were standing in front of him with Albus behind them. "Harry, might we have a word with you and the others?" Remus asked.

"Sure, do you want us to stay here or come to the dinning room?"

Albus leaned his head in and said, "I think here will be more comfortable." Remus and Dorian walked in and over to the arm chairs flanking the fireplace. "Will you all gather round, please?" Albus said quietly.

The girls walked over to the fireplace and sat down on the couch and the boys walked over and stood behind them. "Thank you for your cooperation. Professor Dumbledore has a very important announcement to make, after which time you'll be to ask all the questions you like." Dorian said looking at Hermione knowingly.

"Thank you, Dorian. The Order has decided that it's time to permit you all to join. You are now members of not only the D.A., but also the Order of the Phoenix. Now you won't be active members and won't attend every meeting, yet. It's still far to dangerous, I am also here to inform you that I will be teaching you Occlumency and your current Defense Against the Dark Arts instructors will be teaching you wandless magic. I was told, Harry, that you were so impressed by my display that you wanted to learn how to perform spells like me. I am of course honored and very pleased, but at the same time concerned that all of you might be progressing too quickly. But, it's just the worry of an old man nothing more. So, Professor Drake, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye, and I will be teaching you how to perform spells without the use of your wand." Albus turned to Dorian and Remus and asked, "Is there anything I've missed that you'd like to go over?"

Remus said, "There is something I would like to add. I think it's time that Harry learned his family history, don't you, Albus?"

Albus looked over his half moon glasses and his eyes twinkled in the firelight. He smiled warmly and said, "Yes I do believe it's time that we show Harry is family tree. Another reason I've decided to permit all of you into the Order is because of Harry's lineage. A little known fact about the founders of Hogwarts is that when Salazar Slytherin left the school there was a terrible argument between him and Godric Gryffindor. Salazar said the Godric was soft for allowing anything but purebloods into Hogwarts and he attacked him. He turned his wand into a sword and a great battle erupted, Godric's sword was thrown from his hand and Salazar was on the verge of killing him just as Helga and Rowena came in and stopped him."

"Godric and the others banished Salazar from the school forever. And that night, Helga had a vision of a young boy facing Slytherin's heir. The same sword that Salazar Slytherin himself had used to fight Godric Gryffindor was in his hand and the young boy held Godric's sword. They fought and the boy won, the spell that Slytherin's heir used to make himself who he was, was broken and he returned to his, for lack of better term, human self. Harry there is a reason I've told you all this. Do you recall, you're second year when you pulled the sword from the Sorting Hat?"

"Yes, sir." Harry answered.

"And do you remember what I said to you?" Albus asked, he eyes twinkling more than usual.

Harry thought for a moment and then said, "You said that only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat." Harry's eyes widened and he asked. "Are you saying that I'm the Heir of Godric Gryffindor?"

Albus smiled and said, "Yes, that is precisely what I'm saying. You're unmatched courage, you're will to not give up, and you're defiance in Voldemort's wake ring of Godric's blood. The reason that Voldemort used your blood to come back is because it was the blood of his heir's enemy. He needed the blood of an enemy to return, and what could be better to use than an actual blood enemy."

Harry looked at his friends and then back at Albus, Remus and Dorian and said, "Have you known all this time?"

Remus saw the distress on Albus's face and said, "Professor Dumbledore wanted to be sure before he told you, that's one reason he sent for Dorian. He's not only been researching defensive magic but he's also been doing a little genealogy. He's the one who found actual proof that you're the heir of Gryffindor. That's why you were put in Gryffindor."

"But why did the Sorting Hat think of putting me in Slytherin? If I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor why wouldn't he put me in Gryffindor without question?" Harry asked.

Albus said, "Possibly because of your connection with Voldemort, the hat may have been able to see you're ability to speak Parseltounge. The only other person known to Hogwarts besides Slytherin himself to speak Parseltounge was Tom Riddle. Speaking said language is almost an instant admittance to the house of the serpent."

Hermione said, "So since Harry is the heir of Gryffindor, he's the only one who can defeat Voldemort?"

"Yes, Miss. Granger. Harry I can understand if you need so time to sort all this out, it is a great deal of news for one night." Albus said.

Harry looked at him and said, "I understand it all, but it's hard to take in. Me, the heir of Godric Gryffindor, one of the greatest wizards to ever lived. Well too the fact that we're all members of the Order of the Phoenix, that was slightly unexpected. And you'll be teaching us wandless magic?" Albus nodded and Harry said, "I think I'll have to take all this in, I'll be able to fully understand it after a good nights sleep."

Dorian said, "There is one more thing we should mention, right, Albus?" Dumbledore nodded. "Voldemort wants all six of you, and he'll stop at nothing to get hold of you. Albus has assigned certain members of the Order with guarding you. Remus and I will have you, Ron, and Hermione. Professor McGonagall will be guarding Neville, and Tonks will be guarding Ginny and Luna. I'm sure the other members of the Order will help too, and seeing as how we'll have Aurors stationed outside the castle I think you'll be safe."

"I should think so. With this much protection I'd like to see those Death Eaters come near us." Ron said.

"Don't be too over confident that they won't be able to get you. There are still many ways to get past us, Polyjuice Potion, one of us letting our guard down. It would be very easy to get past our defenses, and you have to be ready just in case that happens." Remus said.

"We'll get an early start tomorrow with our training; I want all of you in the back garden by nine o'clock, sharp. We'll work straight through to lunch and then break for an hour and then get right back to it. I shall be here a little earlier to help Dorian, Mad Eye, Remus, and Tonks set up. So I suggest you all try to get a good nights sleep because tomorrow is going to a long day." Albus said. He bade them good night and left.

They all sat in the drawing room talking and Harry said, "Professor Drake, how well did you know my mum and dad?"

Dorian sat looking to the fire and then turned to Harry and said, "I knew them very well. I knew your father and Sirius before we started at Hogwarts, but only a little while before. Remus was right, you do look so much like James, and you have Lily's eyes and from what I've heard a certain disregard for the rules."

Harry laughed and said, "You sound like Dumbledore. He said the exact same thing to me after I fought the Basilisk my second year. No matter how often I hear it, I never get tired of people telling me I look my dad, and I have mum's eyes. What were they like?"

Dorian sat back and looked at the ceiling and said, "They were wonderful people, Harry. They saved me countless times during our time at school, not from any harm mind you, but from my father. He was and still is a very strict man, I never went home for Christmas or Easter, he wouldn't have it. He said that the best place for a student was a school where he could learn uninterrupted. Father always was about as warm as a snow drift. My mother always wanted me home for the holidays, when she died father and I just drifted more apart. The same night I got my injury..." He patted his knee. "The Death Eaters found us on vacation and they tortured my mother and forced my father to watch. They'd been married for fifteen years, that was my last year at Hogwarts, my fifth year. I helped your father, Sirius, and Peter become Animagi and then I moved. My father was hell-bent on finding a way to kill Voldemort and defeat his followers, seek revenge for what they'd done to my mother and me. You know after a while it didn't hurt anymore, having my knee broken and then being tortured when I would beg them to stop. But enough of my past, you wanted to know about your parents. As I said they'd helped me many times, James was always trying to make me laugh and make me feel better. Your mother would try to console me and Sirius, well you know how he was." Dorian laughed at the thought.

"So you're mother died because of Voldemort too?" Harry asked.

Dorian looked at him and said, "Yes, but more because of my father. You see, Voldemort know about my father's research into the old Codex's and things and wanted to know how he could produce his own version of the Sorcerer's stone. Father refused and we vanished, for a year we hid, I would take a portkey to school and then come home when I was done. Albus said it would be safer that way, but they still found us. After we left England I tried to keep in touch with your parents, Remus and Sirius but we moved around so much that I finally lost touch with them. Then when news of your birth came to me I knew that things were going well for them. But when I heard that Voldemort had been destroyed by you, and you'd done nothing special at all. I was saddened when I heard that James and Lily had died at his hand, that's when I decided to study under my father and learn about defensive magic. They were good friends, Harry, and they cared a great deal about those around them. That's why they risked their lives for the Order, to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Harry sat and took in more stories of his parents until Molly came and said, "Dorian, you'll keep him up all night at this rate. He needs his sleep."

"Of course Molly, where is Remus, I need to talk with him." Dorian said.

"He's out in the garden with Tonks, planning for tomorrow. Harry, why don't you and the others go up stairs and go to bed, you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow and you'll need to get a good nights sleep." Molly said.

Harry nodded and then looked around. Luna and Ginny were dozing in the chairs by the fire and Ron and Neville were nearing the end of a chess game. Then he looked down and noticed the Hermione had fallen asleep leaning against his shoulder. He smiled and said, "Yes I think you're right. I'll wake them, Mrs. Weasley then we'll go up to bed."

She smiled at him and then left the room. Dorian stood up with some difficulty, he stretched his leg out and yawned. "I have to talk to Remus and then I'm going to turn in. I'll see you in the morning Harry, say good night to the others for me." He said as he walked to the door and left the room.

Harry watched Ron and Neville and then looked back at the girls asleep in front of the fireplace, he smiled, and then he looked at the girl leaning against his shoulder. Her hair cascaded around her face and she looked like an angel sleeping there, it seemed almost a sham the he had wake such a vision of beauty. He leaned down slowly and kissed the top of her head, she stirred slightly and muttered, "Harry, kiss me like that again and I might wake up."

His eyes shot open and he said softly, "Mione, wake up. It's time for bed."

He stroked her hair gently and she finally sat up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and said, "What time is it?"

"Late, Mrs. Weasley's already been in to send us up to bed. Professor Drake just left, he said to say good night." He looked at her as she stretched and then resumed her place next to him and said, "What were you dreaming about?"

She looked at him with a puzzled look and said, "I can't really remember. I know that someone kissed me though, and I didn't want them to stop."

Harry cleared his throat and stood up quickly and said, "Ron, Neville we have to go to bed. Hermione and I will wake Ginny and Luna, you guys head up stairs."

"Ok mate." Ron said and looked back at Neville who'd fallen asleep in his chair. "Oi, Neville." He jumped and almost knocked the chess board over. "It's time for bed, we'll finish this tomorrow." Ron stood up and stretched and then he and Neville made their way up stairs.

Harry and Hermione woke up Ginny and Luna and sent them up and then they sat and talked for a little bit. "I was talking to Professor Drake; he's got a score to settle with Voldemort too. Death Eaters killed his mother, and he was really good friends with my parents and Sirius and Remus. We've been talking about it most of the night."

"I know, I heard some of it before I dropped off." Hermione said. "He really is an interesting man you know. Never really loved by his father, slightly neglected by him only to pursue the same field as him." She looked at Harry and said, "I feel sorry for him, and yet I understand him like I understand you. You're not to different you know, you both want the same things. Voldemort gone and the Death Eaters disbanded, peace and decent memory of your family. Harry, you know I'll always be there for you, right?"

He smiled at her and said, "Of course I know, Mione. You've always been there for me. And I'll always be there for you, I need you in order to defeat Voldemort. Not just your books and cleverness, but your friendship and your heart." He took her chin between is thumb and forefinger and said, "Hermione Granger, you are smart, beautiful and utterly amazing, how could I have possibly been so lucky as to have become friends with someone like you?"

She looked into his emerald eyes and said, "I guess you're just really lucky, or it's because you've been in the dark for far too long. Perhaps I decided to bring you out of the dark, you're still there you know, in the dark. You just need a light to guide you out; I want to be that guide, Harry."

Harry smiled and rested his forehead against hers and said, "Hermione, I want you to be that guide to. You mean more to me than you know."

"Are you sure I mean more to you than you know?" She said and leaned into him. He looked at her chocolate brown eyes and knew there was something more to her words than just friendship. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers, they stayed like that for a little more than a minute and then broke apart.

Harry smiled and said, "Yes I'm sure you mean more than you've just said." He pulled her into another kiss only this time more intense. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, asking for permission and she opened her mouth. His tongue slid past hers and explored her mouth, their tongues danced and fought each other. It was the single most breath taking moment of their lives. The only thing that broke them apart was the lack of air, the gasped and looked at each other and Harry said, "Now I'm definitely sure." He stood up and pulled her to him, they hugged and then set out for their rooms.

As they walked hand in hand up the stairs Hermione said, "Do you remember earlier when I covered Ginny's mouth?"

"Yeah I remember that. I was wondering why you'd done it."

"Well she asked Luna who she liked and she said it was Neville, but it's obvious that they don't like each other."

'Who then?" Harry asked bringing her hand up to kiss it.

She smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss and then said, "It's Ron."

"Really? Well I saw that when Luna and Neville got here, do you think she'll say anything to Ron, or do you think Ginny is going to try and set them up?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think they'd be cute together." She said sweetly.

Harry looked at her and said, "I'm thinking he might like her too but I'm sure about cute together. He thinks she's crazy."

"And what was your first impression of me?" Hermione said dropping his hand and crossing her arms.

Harry looked at her and said, "I thought you were cute, a little bit of a know-it-all but cute. What was your first impression of me?"

"I thought you'd be a bit more filled in and arrogant. But I was pleasantly surprised." She said smiling and pulled him in for one last kiss. The earth moved, the heavens sang and Harry Potter thought he'd died and gone to heaven. When they broke apart he looked at he delicate features and knew that he'd finally found love.

"Good night my angel." Harry said kissing her hand.

She smiled and said, "Good night, my brave hero." They parted ways and went to bed both walking air as they did so.


End file.
